Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Monsterchild
Summary: Lily left Roscoe seven years ago and has never returned. She is unwed and has a sevenyearold daughter. She is returning but when her daughter befriends a little boy, his father turns out to be none other than Ray.
1. Chapter 1

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Radio Free Roscoe but I would like to so I can put it back on the air.

Chapter 1: Going Home.

The 25-year-old Lily Randall loaded the last box into her car and looked back at the apartment that she had called her home for the past seven years. Her seven-year-old daughter, Rose, was hugging her best friend, Michael, goodbye. "Rose, we have to go now," Lily called to her.

Rose shot a disgruntled look at her mother and looked back to Michael. She gave him one last hug and said one last goodbye before turning to her mother and getting in the car.

Lily looked down at the little boy and said, "Bye, Michael."

"Bye, Ms. Randall," he replied sadly.

Lily got into the car and drove off. She looked to her right to see Rose pouting in the passenger seat. "Don't give me that look, young lady," Lily scolded her daughter.

"I still don't see why we have to move," she mumbled.

Lily sighed. "I told you already that it is hard to explain the reason. I just need to move back home."

"But L.A. is our home."

"You will like Roscoe, I promise you. Besides, that's where I grew up."

"I don't think you can make that promise."

"Will you just be a little more open-minded?"

"You weren't open-minded to the idea of staying in L.A."

"You're too smart for your age."

"So you say."

"Nothing was happening for my music there and I feel like I should go back home and try there."

"I still don't get why we had to move."

"Honey, I try to treat you like an equal but I hate when you're being so stubborn. We have to move because I said that we do."

"Whatever." Rose took out her CD player and put on her headphones, drowning out her mother's voice.

Lily thought about millions of things for the next few hours. She thought about Roscoe, why she had never returned or even visited, how she ended up an unwed mother at the age of 25, and why she decided that she was returning home after seven years. Her life had become more complicated than she ever wanted it to be.

Ray had crossed her mind, since he was a factor in almost every one of these thoughts. She hadn't seen him since she moved. Wait a minute… No. She saw him a year after she left. She was giving a producer a tape and when she left the building, there he was. She just brushed him off, like he was nothing but a little bug.

Lily used the palm of her hand to wipe her tears from the corners of her eyes. "Damn you, Ray…"

Rose looked over at her and removed one earphone. "What's wrong, Mom?" She asked.

"Nothing, Sweetie," Lily replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Okay." Rose was about to put the headphone back on when Lily said, "Honey…"

"What?" She replied.

"We're here." They drove past the Welcome to Roscoe sign. "Welcome to Roscoe."

AN: My first RFR fic so give me a break. But please, be brutally honest. You may say those two statements cancel each other out but whatever. Anyways, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR.

Chapter 2: On your own

The two started loading the boxes into their new apartment. It was hard to do with just the two of them, especially since most little girls don't feel like moving boxes.

"Mommy!" Rose whined. "Can I take a break?"

"Yeah, go inside and get something to drink," Lily replied. She watched as her daughter ran into their new apartment.

Lily pulled a few boxes from her car and set them outside. "Thank god that this apartment is on the first floor," she muttered to herself.

Then she heard a voice behind her. "Need a hand?" The voice asked.

"Oh my god, that would be so gre-" She became quiet once she turned around and saw who was speaking. "No, I don't need help," she said coldly.

"Lily, you look like you could use some help," he answered. "It's hard moving things by yourself."

She turned on him and stepped forward. "I said I don't need help, Ray, and I don't." She turned back around and took another box from her car.

Ray took one from the trunk as well but Lily stopped him. "I said I don't need help."

"C'mon, you can't do this alone."

At that moment, Rose ran out yelling, "Mom!" She skid to a stop as she saw Ray. "Who's he?"

She went over and put an arm around her daughter. "Honey, this is an old friend of mine, Ray." She paused as Rose waved. "Ray, this is my daughter, Rose."

Ray choked on his own words. "Y-your daughter?"

Lily nodded in response. "That's what I said."

Ray looked Lily over. "What'd you do? Hook up with River while you were in L.A.?"

"Go back inside, Rose," she said stiffly.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because I'm about to say something you shouldn't hear." Lily waited until Rose got back inside before she turned on Ray. "Ray Brennan! What the hell is wrong with you? You know for a fact that I haven't seen River since high school! And the fact that you would even think differently! I can't believe you! You are a stubborn jackass that hasn't learned anything since high school!" She let out a growl. "Get out of here, Ray."

"I'm not going anywhere…"

Lily turned to him almost in tears at this point. "Ray! You caused most of the trouble in my life! You're the reason I left! You're the reason I've never ever come back!"

"But I'm not the reason that you became pregnant!"

"Enough! You know nothing about that! You have no idea what happened to me in L.A.! All you know is what you saw for those split five seconds when you visited!"

"If you hated L.A. so much, then why did you stay there?"

"Because it was hundreds of miles away from you!"

Ray stood there speechless, not sure of what to say. He turned around without another word and walked away.

Lily went back to unloading boxes from her car. She could still feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Running into Ray had left her more frazzled than she wanted to be. Seeing him reminded her of why she wanted to stay away for so long. Why she had the intention of never returning. Why she was going to forget Roscoe even existed.

But she had forgotten to forget and she returned. She now knew it was a mistake. She should've known not to return. But she ignored her instincts, which was a big mistake, she could feel it.

Rose came out a few minutes later. "Mom, can I come out now?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, Rose, you can come out now. I need you to start hauling these boxes in, okay?"

"Alright, Mom." The little girl picked up the nearest box and started towards the apartment.

Lily looked in the direction that Ray had gone off in. It was almost as if she could sense that he had been there. It had always been that way with him. And it was never going to change.

AN: Thanks for the reviews I got so far. I'm working hard on this and I appreciate it. Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR!

Chapter 3: Reunion

Lily and Rose entered Mickey's, unknowing of what they might find.

"Mom, I don't want to be here, I want to go home!" Rose whined.

"Rose, we'll just be here for a few minutes and then we can go," Lily assured her daughter.

"Fine…" She pouted as much as she could.

Lily started cruising through the CDs, looking for nothing in particular. Then, out of nowhere, she heard a voice call, "Well, well, well, look who's back in town."

She looked to where the voice came from. Her sight landed behind the counter where Mickey was standing. "Lily Randall, long time no see. What are you doing back here? I thought you would've made it big in L.A. by now."

Lily gave him a smile. "Hey, Mickey. How's business been?"

"It's been good. We've missed you on open mic nights though."

"Yeah right. Hold on a sec, I want you to meet someone." She waved Rose over and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Mickey, this is my daughter, Rose."

"Your daughter, really? Who's the father? I know you and Ray had a falling out a while back."

"Just some guy in L.A."

"Okay then…"

"Well, I'm going to find the rest of the crew."

"Parker and Travis aren't here yet but Robbie and Kim are sitting over at the usual table."

"Thanks, Mickey." Lily turned around and walked over to Robbie and Kim with Rose in tow. "Hi, Robbie."

Robbie looked up and dropped his jaw in amazement. "Wow, Lily! You're back!" He got up and gave her a huge hug. "How long has it been?"

"Seven years. Our graduation."

"That's right. You and Ray had that huge fi-"

"Yes, I remember," she replied.

"I would've thought you'd be famous by now."

"It's dog-eat-dog in L.A." She looked over to Kim, who had a semi-round stomach. "Oh my god, Kim you look great. How many months along are you?"

"About four."

"Wow. Which number is this?"

"Number two."

Lily gave her a hug. "That's so great." She looked back to Rose and gave her a push to the front. "Well, Robbie, Kim, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Rose." Rose waved to them.

"Your daughter?" Robbie asked. "Are you married?"

Lily shook her head. "No, actually I'm not, Robbie."

"Then how could you have a daughter?"

"I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Okay, okay." Robbie's gaze floated above her head. "Hey, Travis!" He called.

Lily spun around quickly and saw Travis and Parker walking in their direction. "Hey, you guys."

"Hey?" Parker repeated. "Hey? We haven't seen each other in seven years and all you have to say is hey? Give me a hug."

Lily engulfed her in a hug. "How you doing, Parker?"

"Doing great."

"What about you, Travis?"

He came over and gave her a huge hug. "I'm doing great. What are you doing back in Roscoe?"

"Just nostalgic for the old days."

"Ray had told me that you were back in town but I didn't believe him. He has missed you so much and thought you came back so often that I didn't think he was telling the truth."

"Really, Ray missed me that much?"

Travis's eyes widened. "I said nothing about Ray missing you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay anyways…" She put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Parker, Travis, this is Rose, my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Parker asked.

"Yep."

"I didn't know you were married," Travis added.

"I'm not." She shook off their inquiry. "How many kids do you guys have?"

"Just one, a six-year-old boy."

She nodded. "That's good. Do you guys have any idea where a good daycare is? I'll need to send Rose to one when I start working."

"Yes, of course, just send her to the one where we send out son," Parker said.

"Well, thanks guys, but we should get going." She gave them a wave and lead Rose out of Mickey's.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. Anyways, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR.

Chapter 4: Friends for Never

Lily pulled up in front of the "Sunshine Daycare" and turned off the car. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Lily asked.

Rose was sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed over her chest. "No, actually, I don't even want to go in," she replied.

"Funny, but you're going. I need to look for a job and I can't take you with me."

Rose got out and slammed the door as hard as she could. She pouted as her mother drove off, leaving her on the curb. She turned around and walked into the brightly painted building.

She looked around the colorful room, annoyed. All the kids seemed to be way too cheerful for her liking. But as she continued to look, she noticed three boys sitting in a corner.

One boy had spiky, blonde hair, the second had curly, brown hair, and the third had straight, black hair. The three of them were playing with a deck of cards and talking secretly.

Taking a deep breath and tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, she walked over to the three of them. "Hi there," she said.

"Hi," the boy with the curly hair replied, "I'm Alex."

"I'm Justin," the boy with the blonde hair added.

"And I'm Sam," the boy with the black hair finished.

"I'm Rose," Rose said. "You mind if I hang with you guys?"

"Not at all," Sam replied, gesturing towards the free chair.

"Deal me in." She sat down and accepted the cards.

"The name of the game is BS," Alex said.

"You look familiar," Justin noticed.

"I don't think we've ever met before," she replied.

"But I think I've seen you in a picture." He looked at her intensely.

A thought struck Alex and he pointed at Justin. "I know that picture you're talking about," he said.

Sam nodded. "That one of our parents when they were kids. You look like the girl…"

"Maybe our parents were friends," Rose suggested.

"That'd be weird," Justin replied, organizing his cards.

"It would," Alex agreed.

Rose thougth for a second before saying, "You guys want to hang out after daycare?" (AN: Just a note, this is during summer, so they just aren't in school right now.)

"Sure," the three answered.

"Thanks for letting us come over, Mrs. Randall," Sam said, as they drove to the apartment.

"Oh, just call me Lily and it's no problem," Lily replied.

"Thanks, Mom," Rose added.

"Well, I'm just glad that you made some new friends. See this move wasn't that bad after all."

"I still miss Michael."

"I know you do."

"Who's Michael?" Justin asked.

"My friend from L.A. before we moved."

"We're here!" Lily said.

The four kids piled out of the car and ran into the house, ready to play.

"Let's play hide-and-seek," Alex suggested.

"Cool," Rose replied. "There are so many boxes that there are tons of places to hide."

With Sam staying behind to count, the other three dispersed, hiding amoung the many boxes.

Rose stayed crouched behind a pile of boxes when she noticed a box that said, "Photos." Curious, she opened it up and started digging through. There was a picture that caught her eye. It was her mom and three boys who looked similar to Alex, Sam, and Justin, all standing together in what looked like a radio station.

Excited, she ran from her hiding spot and yelled, "Guys come here!"

The three of them ran out to her. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"Is this the picture you guys were talking about?" She said, showing them.

"Yes!" They replied, happily.

"That's my mom," Rose announced.

"And my dad," the three boys answered in unison.

"Our parents _were_ friends," Justin said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"That must be my dad to pick us up," Sam said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lily screamed.

"Uh oh…" Rose muttered. The four kids ran out to the entryway to find Ray standing in the doorway.

"I'm here to pick up my son, Sam, and his friends," Ray snapped.

The boys and Rose said goodbye and they left the Randall apartment.

"I don't want you hanging out with her," Ray said to his son.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I have my reasons."

"I don't want you hanging out with him," Lily said to her daughter.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I have my reasons."

AN: Stupid Ray and Lily, getting in the way of their children's friendship. Anyways, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 5: High School History

Rose kept her arms crossed over her chest as her mother drove up to the daycare. "Have fun today," Lily said.

She glared at her mother. "How can I?" She snapped. "You tell me to make friends, and I do. But then you tell me I can't hang out with one, which means I can't hang out with the others since they're a unit. How can I have fun?"

"Just go," she insisted.

Rose got out and slammed her door, watching her mother go. She entered the building and found the guys in their usual corner. She walked up to them, not sure what to do. "Hey, guys," she said.

"Hey, Rose," Alex replied.

"What's up?" Justin asked.

Sam stared at the floor before looking up at her. "Rose, my dad says I can't hang out with you…"

She nodded. "My mom won't let me hang out with you either."

"This sucks."

"I know."

He paused. "You know, we shouldn't let our parents' differences get between us."

"You're right. Just because they hate each other doesn't mean that we have to."

"Exactly. So sit, play cards."

Rose did as she was told and accepted her cards.

"The game is Village Idiot," Alex announced.

That night as Rose was emptying some boxes, she stumbled across one that was label "High School Stuff." She opened it up, finding yearbooks, notes, and notebooks. She began digging through the notebooks and found one that was a diary. Although she knew it was wrong, Rose flipped to the back pages and began reading. She knew that if she would discover anything about why her mom and Ray didn't get along, it would be towards the end of high school.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm leaving today. There is nothing that anyone can say that will change my mind. Ray actually had the nerve to come up to me while I was packing up my car. He begged me not to go. He was actually on his knees. He is no longer the boy that I knew. He's changed and so have I. Now I need to leave him behind so I can be myself. I don't care what he says, I never want to see him ever again. I'm starting a new chapter in my life and he's no longer my leading man._

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate Ray. As though what he did wasn't bad enough, now he has the nerve to try to tell me that I will never make it in L.A. What does he know? He's going nowhere is his life and he thinks he can tell me that I'm not going to make it big? What the hell is wrong with him? I just can't believe he's even talking to me. He know's I hate him but try getting that through his thick head._

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Ray at the graduation party tonight. I just wish that I never had to see him again. He asked me to dance. I said no obviously. Surprisingly, River stopped by. I don't know why. But he asked me to dance. I did. I think it was just to annoy Ray though. At least, I think that's what it was. I don't know. Oh yeah, Travis asked Parker to marry him tonight! It was so adorable! In the middle of the party, he went up onto the stage and asked her in front of everyone! I can't believe he would do that! It was amazing!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Graduation day is supposed to be the happiest day of my life besides my wedding day and the days my kids are born. But I can't stop crying. I broke up with Ray today. I just can't stop crying. He… I can't even think about it. It just hurt too much. How could he do that! How could he…_

"Rose!" Lily called as she came down the hall.

Rose shoved the diary back into the box. "In here!" She called.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"Just some unpacking," she replied, calmly.

"Alright well, I'm going to make dinner."

"Okay." She waited for her mom to leave the room before grabbing the diary and racing into her bedroom. She hid the diary under her pillow before going back into the other room.

Rose ran into the daycare the next day, extremely excited. The diary was safely hidden under her sweatshirt and she raced up to the boys. "Guys, you'll never guess what I found," she said, excitement coursing through her body.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

She pulled the small book from underneath her sweatshirt. "My mom's high school diary," she replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"What?" Sam said, getting up and grabbing the diary. "So did you find out what happened?"

"Not yet. I read it backwards, knowing that it would've been at the end of high school. All I know is that he kept telling her she was never going to make which bugged her. Also I know that whatever it was, happened on their graduation day. They were going out and something must've happened."

"Why didn't you read more?"

"My mom came in and I thought it'd be too risky to continue."

"Well, she's not around now."

Rose grabbed the diary from his hand and began reading as fast as she could. "Oh my god…" She muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

She looked up at him. "You're dad cheated on my mom."

AN: Uh oh! Anyways, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, and I can't believe I messed up last time and put HSM. See what happens when you write too many fics at once? Your brain turns to mush.

Chapter 6: Not Possible

"What?" Sam snapped, walking over to her and reading over her shoulder. "You must be joking."

"So not," she replied. "Listen to this." She took her seat as well as Sam, waiting to listen. "Okay. _Dear Diary, Graduation day is supposed to be the happiest day of my life besides my wedding day and the days my kids are born. But I can't stop crying. I broke up with Ray today. I just can't stop crying. He… I can't even think about it. It just hurt too much. How could he do that! How could he sleep with Audrey! It was the first of many post graduation parties at Robbie's house, I'm surprised he was even allowed to have it. But so, Ray and I were talking about our after-high school plans. He kept saying that he didn't want me to go to L.A. I thought it was sweet at first. But I soon realized that it wasn't just the cute boyfriend 'can't live without you' thing. He was actually telling me not to go. I hadn't applied to any colleges. What was I supposed to do? Then the next thing I knew, we we're in a fight. He had stormed off somewhere. After I cooled off, someone told me that he'd gone into the guest room a while ago. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I yelled at Ray to open up, that I wanted to talk to him. I heard rustling and I threw open the door. Audrey fell from the bed as I came in the room. Let me just say that I saw more of her than I ever wanted to. I ran from Robbie's house as fast as I could, leaving all my belongings behind, including Ray. He tried calling me but I didn't answer. He stopped by to give me the stuff I left at the party but my dad said that I didn't want to see anyone, which was true. I guess that's the way life is._" Rose looked up to the boys who were gawking at her. "This is serious," she said. "Sam, you're dad cheated on her. No wonder she hates him."

"There must've been a mistunderstanding or something," Sam insisted. "My dad wouldn't do that."

"Why don't you put it to the test?" Justin suggested.

"What?" The two asked in unison.

"Sam finds something of his dad's from high school. A journal, a note, anything that opposes Rose's findings. I'll even look for something of my dad's that might say something," Justin offered.

"Me too," Alex added.

"Okay, deal," Sam agreed.

When Rose came into the daycare the next day, the boys were huddled over their findings, murmuring wildly.

"What'd you find?" She asked as she sat down.

Sam sighed. "I found a journal of my dad's," he said.

"And?" She insisted.

"It's not against it but not exactly with it at the same time," he explained.

"And I found a few internet conversations between his dad and mine," Alex said.

"I found a few notes between my dad and your mom," Justin added.

Rose smiled. They were finally going to get to the bottom of the mystery. Rose was finally going to figure out why her mom was as depressed as she always was.

"So let's hear Sam's dad's journal first," she suggested.

He began flipping through the pages. "I found the entry after that party that will tell us what happened." He cleared his throat as he began to read. "_Everything is just so messed up. The graduation ceremony itself was okay but the after party was a complete mess. Lily and I got into a fight about her going to L.A. At first I thought it would eventually blow over and she would follow me but it turns out that she really was planning to go. So I stomped off mad and went into the guest room to have some alone time. I was only alone for ten minutes before Audrey stumbled into the room, drunk. She sat down next to me and we began to talk. She was trying to comfort me. The next thing I know, Lily is running from the room as Audrey is struggling to get dressed. Now Lily won't even take my calls. I think her parents are getting annoyed since I keep calling. I even stopped by to give her the things that she left behind. Her dad said that she didn't want to see anyone. I guess that was my doing._" Sam looked up at his friends. "So he admits to cheating on your mom but he was upset."

Rose shrugged. "I'm not sure… What about the internet conversations?" She shot a look over to Alex.

"Um, sure, we'll read those next," Alex said. He shuffled through several papers. "I'm going to read my dad's part and Sam will read his dad's part."

"Here it goes: _Robbie, I screwed up with Lil._"

"_How? I know she ran out of the party really mad._"

"_You know we got into a fight about the L.A. thing…_"

"_Again? How many times have you guys had this fight?_"

"_More than I can count. But so I ran into the guest room to cool off._"

"_That's where you were most of the night? No wonder I couldn't find you._"

"_But I screwed up. Audrey came in, hammered, and she came onto me. I didn't fight her off though._"

"_You slept with Audrey? You cheated on Lily?_"

"_I know! I screwed up! And now Lily won't even talk to me._"

"_I can't blame her. Look, I g2g. Talk to you later._" Alex looked up at her. "So he was sorry about it."

She shrugged. "Let's hear the notes."

Justin held up a piece of paper. "I need you to read your mom's part."

"Okay." She stood and walked over to Justin, looking over his shoulder. "_I'm taking a vow of silence until I leave._"

"_Shady, you know you don't want to leave without a proper goodbye to your friends. Me, Parker, Robbie, Kim… Ray?_"

"_Ray is not my friend! He's a liar and a cheater! I want nothing to do with him, ever again!_"

"_You know you don't mean that…_"

"_Yes, I do, Smog!_"

"_Look, he messed up, every guy does. Ask Parker, I'm not perfect. I bet Kim will tell you that Robbie's messed up a time or two._"

"_But have either one of you cheated on them? NO! I'm tired of you guys defending him! I don't care that you're friends with him, but I just want nothing to do with him. I just want him to disappear from my life forever._"

"_Fine, be stubborn._"

"_Glady_."

The four kids looked around at each other. "We have to do something," Rose said.

"Agreed," Sam replied.

AN: Devious little things… Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR but I do own all the kids.

Chapter 7: Run into Action

The four kids threw their plan into action the very next day. They were all huddled around the table as they went over it once again.

"So you guys know what to do, right?" Rose asked Justin and Alex for the final time.

They nodded in unison. "Absolutely."

Rose looked to Sam on her left. "You ready?"

He gave a devious smile. "Totally."

The four turned their attention to their teacher as they waited for their opportune moment. Finally, she turned their back and Rose and Sam bolted through the nearest exit.

Justin and Alex put on fake panicked faces and yelled, "Miss Hill! Miss Hill!"

The teacher ran to them immediately and asked, surprised and startled, "What's wrong, Boys?"

They pointed to the door that the others had run through. "Rose and Sam ran away!" they shouted in unison.

She struggled to find her words and then said hurriedly, "I need to call their parents."

As she ran back to her desk, the two boys gave a secretive high five in success.

RFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFR

Sam and Rose walked alongside of the road together, laughing about their brilliant plan. "I bet she's calling our parents right now," Sam said.

Rose smiled. "Oh yeah, my mom is probably going into panic mode."

He looked at her with a goofy smile on his face. "My dad's probably running red lights to get to the daycare center."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, probably."

Sam watched her intently as she laughed and kicked at a rock by her feet. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, with the sun shining against her blonde hair and making her eyes sparkle. He shook his head, knocking the thought from his mind. "So where's your dad?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know who my dad is. My mom doesn't like to talk about him." She looked at him. "Where's your mom?"

Sam looked at the ground. "She died when I was a baby."

"Oh," she replied, uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's okay. I don't even remember her."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, like neither one of them had anything more to say.

"How far is this bus station?" Rose asked.

Sam took her hand in his. "Not far."

She gave him a shy smile as her cheeks burned red.

RFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFR

Lily ran into the daycare center in a fit of desperation. Immediately, she found the teacher, talking to Ray. "Where is she? What happened?"

Miss Hill tried to keep her voice calm. "Miss Randall, as I was explaining to Mr. Brennan, it seems that his son and your daughter have run away."

"Run away?" Lily screeched.

The teacher nodded. "Yes."

Lily wheeled on Ray. "I'm guessing your delinquent son has something to do with this."

"Delinquent?" Ray echoed. "Please, I bet it was your daughter's idea."

"Please, Rose would never do something like this," she shot back.

"Sam wouldn't either until he met your daughter," he growled.

"I-" she began.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Miss Hill said calmly. "But I think you two should put your differences aside and focus on finding your kids."

A strained silence fell between Ray and Lily until the voices of two boys said, "We know where they are."

Ray and Lily both looked down at Alex and Justin. "Where?" they both asked quickly.

"The bus station," the two boys replied.

AN: Oh, they're good. So, sorry that it took me so long to update. I don't really have an excuse, I just couldn't get myself to sit down and write. But I'm updating now. Anyways, please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR.

Chapter 8: Trapped

Rose and Sam sat against the wall at the bus station, waiting for their parents to show up. "When do you think they'll show up?" Sam whined.

Rose sighed. It was really taking longer than she had expected. "Uh, any minute, I guess…"

And right on cue, Ray and Lily burst into the bus station, looking wild-eyed. They spotted their children and rushed over to them. "Rose! What on earth do you think you are doing?!"

"Samuel!" Ray scolded his son.

"I know you're upset, Mommy," Rose said, standing up along with Sam, "but why don't we talk about it in here?" she suggested, gesturing towards a nearby closet. "So we don't make a scene?"

Sam held open the door to the closet and ushered them inside. Once their parents were inside, they shut the door and stuck a broom through the handle to lock them inside. The door thumped and Ray's voice called out, "Samuel! You will be in so much trouble when I get out of here!"

"We're not letting you out!" Rose replied. "Not until you guys can get along!"

"Rose! Get me out of here!" Lily shouted.

"What?" Sam asked in faux confusion. "Uh, we can't hear you!"

The two children giggled and leaned against the wall, enjoying their parents' suffering.

RFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFRRFR

Lily sunk to the floor sulking. "Great. They're really not going to let us out of here," she growled.

"I bet it was your daughter's idea," Ray snapped back, sitting across from her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh shut up. As if my daughter would. I bet it was your son. I mean, if he takes after his father. You know… the cheater?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're _still_ pissed about that? That was over seven years ago!"

"You betrayed my trust!" she hissed, kicking him.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his shin where she kicked him. "God, you can hold a grudge."

She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "I was in love you with you, Ray. And you were a genuine asshole."

AN: I know short chapter, but at least I updated. I won't take so long next time, I promise. Anyways, R&R!


End file.
